War Art Online
by specterwolf3
Summary: Lo más esperado del mundo de los videojuegos, el primer VRMMORPG, WAO o War Art Online, miles de personas lo tienen, pero no sabemos en la trampa en la que caímos, atrapados aquí en esta jaula debemos pelear, debemos sangrar, debemos morir o vivir...
Capitulo 1: Juego de la Muerte

-Alemania, Berlín-

(¿? Pov)

Me metí dentro de mi casa con una bolsa grande debajo de mi brazo, estaba contento, al fin había salido, la nueva sensación de videojuegos, lo último en este ámbito, la creación de ese inventor, Akihiko Kayaba se tomo años en hacerlo pero al fin estaba completo, el único VRMMORPG, subí a mi cuarto y deje mi mochila en el suelo, saque el paquete, espere por esto durante al menos medio año desde que se anuncio en internet, mi ordenador esta encendido y conectado, lo saque de la caja, ahí estaba por lo que había trabajado tanto, el Never Gear, un casco de realidad virtual que inducia al usuario a conectarse a este, quedando como suspendido pero con la posibilidad de jugar el videojuego WAO o War Art Online, lo conecte a mi pc y me lo puse para después acostarme y empezar el juego, todo se hizo negro para segundos después ver una gran cantidad de colores, es como algo sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción, me quede en un espacio dorado y negro, líneas de oro como códigos iban y venían, luego un cuadro me pedía o hacer una cuenta o importar una para los jugadores beta, que bueno que era el último, ya que tuve mucha suerte al conseguir la posibilidad de jugarlo, no creí que al hacerlo me pedirían a mi junto a otros jugadores cosas para mejorar el juego, y vaya ideas que dieron, sistemas de montura, familiares, mayor numero de bestias basadas en criaturas mitológicas, jefes "legendarios", usar los pecados y virtudes como armas, monstruos de evento, otro tipo de IA además de los "humanos" sino que también los pueblos de la gente bestia y demás, el mundo de WAO es simplemente inmenso, por lo que se filtro en internet para calmar a los fans usaron los mapas de tres continentes, América del norte divido en dos como base para la mayoría de los jugadores, África para el continente del norte y Rusia para el del sur, esta tan bien creado que tomaría días el explorar un ¼ de su terreno, en verdad se esforzaron en este juego pero eso no importa.

Ingrese nombre de usuario decía el cuadro, solo sonreí.

Specterwolf3

Ingrese clave

Reconocido jugador Beta, ranking 2 ¿Desea mantener los objetos obtenidos en la prueba?

Si/no

No, me gusta un desafío, empezare como todo el mundo, ya quiero jugar..

Bienvenido a WAO

Todo se hizo un haz de colores para volver a la negrura, sentí como mis parpados pesan, los abrí lentamente, vi el lugar, un pueblo grande, parecía basado en una metrópolis griega o romana, soldados y mercantes iban de aquí para allá, la IA está muy bien refinada, en verdad parece humana, vi otros destellos de jugadores pero varios cuadros de texto se mostraron delante de mí, moví mi "mano", esta tecnología es asombrosa, estimulando los cinco sentidos nos permite mover libremente nuestro avatares de manera realista, es como si todavía estuviera en mi cuerpo aunque estoy en este momento en mi cuarto en mi cama como si estuviera dopado jeje. Los cuadros eran los clásicos de un juego en línea, explicaciones, consejos básicos y demás pero ahora viene lo interesante…

Elija Clase.

Clase Espadachín: aquel amo del acero, guerrero indemne que avanza por el campo de batalla, solo su hoja es necesaria para acabar con sus enemigos, buena resistencia física, ATK, DEF, RES equilibrado, VIT alta, baja MAG, INT. Bonificación de ATK físico/resistencia de un 2%.

Clase Arquero: guerrero cuyos ojos son los de la muerte, un solo disparo de sus armas abaten a los contrincantes, nadie puede verlo hasta que es tarde, resistencia física media. Bonificación de PER, AGI, ADP de un 3%.

Clase Mago: el conocimiento es poder, úsalo para diezmar a tus objetivos, destruye ejércitos con el poder del mana, convoca las fuerzas de la naturaleza o llama las alma de la muerte, buena resistencia mágica, INT, CON, PER altos, baja RES y ATK físico/resistencia.

Fui a por el mago.

¿Elegir clase Mago?

Si/no

Toque si, y de inmediato se abrió otra pantalla de texto.

Bienvenido al mundo del conocimiento ancestral que es la magia, que los saberes que reclames a lo largo de tu leyenda te ayuden en tu búsqueda. Por favor elige un sendero para tu clase.

¿Sendero? Me recuerda a los caminos del juego de Elsword, uno de los juegos que jugaba mi padre.

Senderos para la clase mago:

Mago-sendero del tiempo-Crhono (clase especializada en detener e inmovilizar a grandes cantidades de enemigos.

Mago-sendero de la tormenta-Zeus(magia de rayo, muy ofensiva y poca defensa, especializada en ataques de área y parálisis.

Mago-sendero de la llama-Muspheilhem(el infierno de los barbaros, magia de fuego poderosa para grandes ataques, nada de defensa a menos que sea contra este elemento.

Mago-sendero de la vida-Tiamant(magia de apoyo, cura maldiciones, restaura HP y puede hacer fuertes barreras contra diversos estados, gama variada de ataques)

Mago-sendero de la tierra-Gea y Atlas, magia de la tierra, perfecta para cambiar el escenario para beneficio de uno mismo, terremotos, pasivo con las bestias y se puede pedir ayuda de estas, habilidades pasivas para la recolección y la caza, su fuerza recae en la naturaleza.

Mago-sendero del cementerio-Segador, clase maestra en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, puede controlar a los no muertos e infundir un miasma con diversos estados, su poder es el miedo.

Mago-sendero de la niebla-ilusionista, domina tu mente y la de tus oponentes, haz que se ataquen entre ellos o mueran por las pesadillas macabras que los atormentan.

Mmmmm, esto esta difícil, cada sendero es muy bueno y todos tienen sus pro y contra, pero iré por el sendero del cementerio, ese estilo es mejor para mí, prefiero el combate de corta distancia y la idea de dominar a los muertos y las almas me gusta…

¿Elegir sendero del cementerio?

Si/no

Puse si, aparece una última pantalla, esta e toda negra con símbolos ocultistas y macabros, parece que se tomaron esto en serio.

"Bienvenido hijo de la Muerte, tu caminaras desde ahora por el valle de sombras, porta la hoja que segara las almas, con cada enemigo caído crecerá tu fuerza, reclama esta tierra en nombre de la oscuridad y convierte en un rey, en un tirano al cual con solo escuchar su nombre temerán…"

Escalofriante, ni modo, tampoco es nada del otro mundo, he visto historias peores de este tipo, ahora veo mi pantalla de estado, veamos que tengo conmigo.

Specterwolf3 lv1

Clase: Mago

Sendero: Cementerio

Afinidad: ninguna

Lealtad: ninguna

Bonificación: defensa contra magia oscura +3%, resistencia contra ataques de bestias oscuras +2%

HP 150

MP 200

FUE 5

PER 6

CON 12

INT 15

VEL 8

AGI 8

ADP 4

No esta tan mal, podría ser peor, de hecho para mi clase está muy bien equilibrado, aunque me extraña eso de afinidad y lealtad, afinidad de seguro debe ser que tan bueno soy con el tipo de hechizos o algo así, pero la lealtad, no recuerdo que haya gobiernos o algo así en WAO, tal vez se lo añadieron a último momento para hacerlo mejor, pero no me gusta eso de servir a alguien, ahora veamos que tengo como equipo y entonces podre empezar a jugar como es debido.

Equipo

Arma: guadañas, dos pequeñas guadañas de acero forjado de mano, útiles para varios ataques seguidos, DAÑ 15-25 por golpe.

Arma secundaria 1: vacio

Arma secundaria 2: vacio

Armadura: manto de enterrador, gran abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, defensa equilibrada, DEF 18-28

Manos: guantes de enterrador, guantes de cuero con glifos de oscuridad, protege contra la magia, DEF 5-10, RES mágica +1%, RES magia sacra -2%

Pies: botas del enterrador, botas con la piel de los sabuesos negros, resistencia contra los ataques enemigos, DEF6-12

Cabeza: vacio

Accesorio 1: Hijo de Helheim, cada muerte roba vida a tus enemigo caídos, acumula HP para usos de emergencia, máx 100 HP, roba 5 HP por cada enemigo caído.

Accesorio 2: vacio

Accesorio 3: vacio

Accesorio 4: vacio

Bueno, tengo algo bueno conmigo, tal vez por ser un jugador beta, ahora debo conocer si todo está igual que en la versión beta o si cambiaron todo.

-3 horas después, a las afueras de Illad-

Ahora estoy en un bosque cercano, estuve todo el día familiarizándome con los comandos, no es lo mismo que usar un teclado o un joystick, pero creo que lo pillo, debo concentrarme en el golpe que quiero usar, y mover mi cuerpo en consecuencia, por ejemplo si quiero usar garra sombría, una habilidad que saque ahora que es de lv2, debo poner ambas manos a un costado y atacar como si estuviera dando un zarpazo oblicuo descendente, si lo hago bien las cuchillas brillaran en purpura oscuro y dos marcas amorfas del mismo color tomaran lugar en el espacio provocando un daño moderado. Ya que me deshice de a manada de lobos grises ahora puedo tomar un respiro así que abrí el menú y seleccione la opción de PM.

Inserte nombre de usuario.

Element-Overlord

Introduzca mensaje.

Hey bro, como te va? Espero que estés conectado y disfrutando del juego, en donde estas? Dímelo así nos juntamos y formamos un party, nos vemos.

Enviar.

Listo, ahora a seguir con...espera porque mi cuerpo eta siendo rodeado con polígonos, todo se hace un borrón, de nuevo estoy en Illad, la ciudad base de este continente, Asgard, delante mío y en todas direcciones están apareciendo jugadores, pero no son todos, ya que este mundo es enorme, hay cuatro ciudades principales y se dice que el número de jugadores supero e millón, en menos de un día.

Todo el cielo se pone rojo carmesí, un mensaje de peligro se apodera del mismo, y parece que algo como alquitrán rojo o sangre está saliendo de algún lugar, se junta y toma forma, es una gran manto con una capucha sin rostro ni manos, la túnica es negra con bordados de oro, en su pecho una insignia como una corona con dos alas, en su cabeza un titulo.

Game Master.

-Saludos jugadores-fue la imponente voz que dio la figura, retrocedí un paso y sin darme cuenta saque las guadañas que están atadas a mi cintura.

-De seguro se estarán preguntando porque la opción de salir del juego no está, porque estoy haciendo esto mis razones no entenderían, pero les diré como salir del juego, completarlo, esa es la única opción posible, terminen el juego venzan al jefe final y podrán salir, además debo decirles que si mueren aquí morirán en la vida real por ondas que generara el never gear y si este es removido por alguna razón, muchas personas ya lo intentaron, ya 250.000 jugadores han fallecido, y como regalo de despedida les dejo un regalo, revisen su inventario-hice eso para encontrar en espejo, normal sin nada raro, pero segundos después de ver la cara de mi avatar mi imagen empezó a cambiar hasta demostrar mi verdadero rostro cabello negro hasta casi llegando a los hombros, ojos de un tono castaño oscuro, piel algo pálida, esa era mi cara, el game master se despidió y desapareció, e inmediatamente la gente enloqueció, gritos de pavor, odio e impotencia llenaron el aire, no dude, tome el camino donde no había gente y me fui de la ciudad, en mi mente solo estaba el pavor y la incertidumbre, pierdo todo mi HP y me muero, carajo, no viví nada hasta ahora, solo porque estaba jugando un maldito video juego me voy a morir…

No, no, no, no….

-NO Y LA PUTA MIERDA QUE TE PARIO KAYABA, ¿CREES QUE ES DIVERTIDO? HABER SI SERA DIVERTIDO CUANTO TE EMPALE HIJO DE PUTA, NO ME PIESNO MORIR-grite a los cielos, saque mis hojas para matar todo lo que estaba delante de mí, necesito sangre, mucha sangre…

-salto de tiempo, anochecer, Bosque de los Lamentos, 23:55 PM-

-Ahh.. ….ahhh-respiro entre cortadamente, aunque esto es un juego aun no me acostumbro del todo, atrás quedaron las tres manadas de lobos grises, 3 kobolds y un orco, ya subí al lv 4 pero tanto mi arma como mi armadura están dañadas y deben ser reparadas, por ahora usare el hacha de guerra del orco, un arma a una mano, de DAÑ 16-28, entonces cuando un aviso de algo llena el silencio.

Peligro!

Bestia no reconocida acercándose, tiene un minuto para dejar la zona y escapar o enfrentarse a ella.

Tch, mierda, mi equipo no está bien, no tengo pociones y estoy bajo de HP y MP, no tengo más opción que irme de aquí, a toda velocidad deje el bosque para ver algo horrendo, tentáculos negros y rojos sangre salieron de los arboles, un chillido gutural se escucho en la noche, vi como otras bestias salina despavoridas buscando refugio, algunos fueron capturados y tragados por la oscuridad, puedo escuchar sus gemidos de dolor y lamento, esa cosa es peligrosa, no debo venir aquí en la noche o en este día u hora, a medio Km esta el pueblo de cazadores Cuchilla Negra, tiene una taberna/posada, dos tiendas, y algunos lugares para relajarse, descansare aquí y seguiré mañana.

-a la mañana siguiente, cuarto de la posada, 9:30 AM-

Mmmm. Debo ver como esta mi hoja de personaje

SpecterWolf3 lv4

HP 250

MP400

FUE 10

PER 10

CON 16

INT 18

VEL 12

AGI 12

ADP 6

Lealtad: Ninguna

Afinidad: Ninguna

Arma: guadañas de enterrador +2, armas base para los enterradores, DAÑ 18-30.

Arma secundaria 2: pistola Colt 1911; pistola básica, puede usar diferentes tipos de munición, DAÑ 5-15.

Arma secundaria 3: vacio.

Armadura: manto de enterrador +1, gran abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, defensa equilibrada, DEF 20-28

Manos: guantes de enterrador +1, guantes de cuero con glifos de oscuridad, protege contra la magia, DEF 6-12, RES mágica +1%, RES magia sacra -2%

Pies: botas del enterrador +1, botas con la piel de los sabuesos negros, resistencia contra los ataques enemigos, DEF 7-14

Cabeza: vacio

Accesorio 1: Hijo de Helheim, cada muerte roba vida a tus enemigo caídos, acumula HP para usos de emergencia, máx 100 HP, roba 5 HP por cada enemigo caído.

Accesorio 2: vacio

Accesorio 3: vacio

Accesorio 4: vacio

Qué bueno que no vendí los colmillos y la sangre de los lobos, mientras que el resto si lo vendí, ahora tengo unos 3500 MO, o monedas de oro encima, ahora debo asegurarme de algo.

Abrir PM

Element-Overlord

0 mensajes recibidos.

-Mierda Element, no tu, por amor de dios, no tu-las lagrimas están saliendo de mis ojos, el odio me llena y una aura negra y purpura me rodea, escucho un texto de algo que se activo pero no le doy importancia ahora.

Escribir PM.

Escucha bien Element, si seguís aquí por favor responde, por favor, te lo suplico, responde-

Enviar.

Espere, y espere.

-mierda-estaba por cerrar la opción cuando la notificación de mensaje nuevo me llego, con miedo mire y era él, el bastardo hijo de perra de mi mejor amigo.

Abrir PM recibido.

De Element-Overlord

Yo Specter, carajo, en verdad me asuste en un comienzo, pero ahora estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mi hermano, como lo llevas?

Responder.

Como crees? Con pura rabia y con muchas ganas de matar, escucha, debemos juntarnos y sobrevivir a esta mierda, y no vuelvas a asustarme así en verdad creí que moriste, pero ahora estoy con renovado vigor, estoy en el pueblo de cazadores Cuchilla Negra en el continente de Asgard, donde estas tu?

Enviar.

Espere, volvió a sonar la notificación.

Estoy en el pueblo Masai, en el continente del norte, Aztlán.

Responder.

Bien, escucha, debemos juntarnos en una semana y seguir desde ahí, soy lv4 y casi 5, iré para ahí, por favor no hagas nada estúpido como en los otros juegos que jugamos antes.

Enviar.

Espera, notificación.

Mph, me siento ofendido por esas palabras Specter, pero tienes razón, debemos estar juntos, nos vemos en una semana, seguiré rondando por aquí, completando algunas misiones y ganando exp, cuídate hermano.

-Tch, optimista pero siempre preocupado por los demás, ¿no cambiaras eh Element? Caballa o Kayaba no me importa, vas a caer y pagar…-di una sonrisa de psicópata y me fui, antes de empezar debo darle una visita a un amigo esta noche, la anterior fui grosero y no me presente jejeje….

n/a:buenas, aquí de nuevo con otro trabajo que estoy haciendo con mi co autor y buen amigo Element-Overlord, ahora vamos a explicar unas cuantas cosas.

El mundo, es mucho más grande que el de SAO y muy diferente pero el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, lo cambiamos porque el sistema de pisos de la torre nos aburrió, no digamos que sea malo, pero con esa tecnología en ese año estamos seguros que se pudo haber hecho algo mejor de lo que ya era.

Este fic es un self-insert, para los que no estén relacionados con este tipo de fic es donde los autores se meten al mundo que están creando o donde ponen un avatar que los represente, siendo este el segundo, tanto Element y yo creamos nuestros avatares.

Kirito y compañía si aparecerán, pero los primeros 3-4 cap serán de nuestros puntos de vista.

Espero que disfruten este trabajo así como nosotros gozamos el hacerlo, se despiden Element-Overlord y Specterwolf3.


End file.
